The Granger Family Reunion
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are off to the Granger Family Reunion. Ron desperately tries to get Hermione's parents to like him. Hermione has to deal with her snooty cousin. Harry finds out that one of Hermione's relatives knew his parents. And Ginny finds out something shocking.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to go to your family reunion?" Ron complained as Hermione packed his bags. Hermione gave him a stern look. "It's just that I don't really know anyone there and I would feel awkward, just standing around not talking to anyone."

"You know my parents. You can talk to them," Hermione told him dryly.

"You mean the two people who hate me more than Snape hated Harry?" Ron asked matter of factly.

"Don't exaggerate. They only mildly dislike you," Hermione said quietly. Ron groaned. "I know but I think if you spend one weekend with them, they'll realize you aren't so bad. Besides Harry and Ginny are coming with us. At least you can hang out with them."

"Ah yes, Harry's coming. The bloke your parents want you to date instead of me because they think he's more mature and smarter," Ron said crossly.

Harry who had been packing his own bags suddenly looked uncomfortable as he usually did when Ron brought up his insecurities.

Hermione's eyes widened. Her parents had said that over dinner a week ago and she had only told that information to one person. "Ginny!" Hermione shouted. Ginny walked into Ron and Harry's room with her own luggage.

"I'm all packed, Hermione, ready to go," she said cheerfully.

"Did you tell Ron what my parents said?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, I told Harry," Ginny answered quickly.

"Thanks Gin," Harry grumbled as Hermione spun around to glare at him. Ron marveled at how Harry was able to stand up to Voldemort but he couldn't seem to meet his best friend's furious eyes. "I didn't want to tell him but he tricked me."

"How is simply asking you if Hermione's parents liked me, tricking you?" Ron questioned grumpily, throwing Harry a dirty look. "Oh and by the way, a simple no would have sufficed."

"Look, Hermione, it'll be fine. Your parents swore they'd be nice to Ron and they'll probably have to make their peace with him once they find out that you're engaged to him," Ginny assured her.

"You didn't tell them that we're engaged?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. They had been engaged for a month and a half, giving Hermione plenty of time to tell them that she was getting married.

"Ginny, do you hear your mum calling us?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Coming Mum!" Ginny shouted as she and Harry raced out of the bedroom.

"Okay, Ron, look, I wanted them to get to know you first before I spring this news on them," Hermione explained. "I figured that the best place to tell them would be at my family reunion along with my aunts, uncles and cousins."

"Hermione, what would if they forbid you from marrying me?" Ron asked quietly. "What will you do then?"

"I wouldn't listen to them. I want to get married to you more than anything. I promise that at Friday's dinner, I'll tell my whole family," Hermione assured him firmly.

Ron smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Hermione told him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

"Why would you tell him about Hermione's parents not liking him? You know how Ron gets," Ginny said as she and Harry watched as six year old Teddy and four year old Victoire played tag.

"It slipped out," Harry answered. "But you know Ron has a point. I know I'd be terrified of meeting your family if they preferred Neville over me."

Ginny laughed. "You know something funny? Mum and Dad actually disliked Neville for taking me to the Yule Ball because he was 'stealing me from you' even though I tried to explain to her that you loved Cho Chang," Ginny recounted.

Harry chuckled. "That explains why after the Yule Ball, your dad sent me a letter telling me to hang in there. I did wonder what he meant by that and why your mum sent me my favorite dessert after that," Harry commented.

"I don't know what Ron is so worried about. The Grangers can't be any worse than the Weasleys," Ginny muttered.

"You love them," Harry remarked, giving her a look.

"Of course I do," Ginny agreed with a sigh. "I love every one of them even when they're embarrassing and annoying."

"We're ready," Hermione called as she walked out of the Burrow with Ron.

"Let me just say goodbye to Teddy," Harry told her as he walked over to the two children.

"Are you leaving now, Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, you be good for your cousins and Toire, try to be nice to your sister. She's just a baby," Harry said, attempting to be stern. He gave his godson and niece two hugs before allowing Ginny, Ron and Hermione to the same.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the golden trio and Ginny got into the car, Hermione had rented.

"I still say I could have driven," Ginny said crossly as she reluctantly sat in the back seat.

"I'm not having a repeat of last time," Hermione informed her sternly.

Last time Ginny had driven, she had thought that the speed limit was a suggestion and hadn't even known what a license was. This led to a very confusing conversation with a muggle policeman. Hermione had to erase the poor man's memory because he was so bewildered by Ginny's answers.

Harry and Ron exchanged an amused look. They had actually had a lot of fun on that car ride.

It took them three hours to get to Hermione's parent's house but it honestly felt like five to Harry. Ron and Hermione couldn't decide which radio station to listen to. So they spent fifteen minutes each between two stations. Now that wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't count the minutes and turned to the other station immediately even when they were in the middle of a song.

The worst part was Ginny who had been complaining of feeling nauseous all morning, threw up on Harry's lap so they had to stop to change Harry's pants. It was strange because Ginny usually never got sick.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Granger household in the beginning of Friday afternoon. The Dr. Grangers ran out immediately to greet Hermione… and Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy, it's lovely to see you again," Hermione's mum greeted him cheerfully, ignoring Ron's outstretched hand.

"Nice to see you again, sir," Harry greeted him awkwardly, giving Ron a sorry look. "Have you meet my wife, Ginny?" They most certainly had but Harry wanted to put empathies on wife.

Ginny looked like she was trying not to laugh as she shook their hands.

"Well come in, you lot. My relatives have not arrived yet, so please come in and join me for a beer and the game," Hermione's dad suggested. "Tell me, Harry, what is your favorite football team?"

Harry almost groaned as he saw Ron's sullen look as Dr. Granger led him inside. This was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have been here for fifteen minutes and I am already feeling invisible," Ron muttered crossly, trying to ignore Harry and Dr. Granger yelling at the telly in the living room. Ron didn't even know why Harry was watching the football game let alone getting so worked up about it. Harry had once told him that he disliked muggle sports.

"Ron, you're not invisible," Hermione told him firmly. "You're being silly."

"Your mum just called me Don," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"In her defense, those two names are easy to mix up," Ginny remarked. "In fact she could have meant to say Ron but accidentally said Don."

"She didn't correct herself or apologize when I corrected her," Ron pointed out.

"Ron, why don't you go join my dad and Harry and watch the football match?" Hermione suggested. "You might actually start to bond with him."

"I think Sirius has a better chance at bonding with Snape," Ginny joked with a laugh. Ron and Hermione glared at her. "Sorry, that's not funny."

"Ron, just try. For me?" Hermione pleaded, giving him a puppy eyed look.

Ron groaned. "Fine. But you can't use the puppy eyes for another month," Ron said firmly. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss for luck before Ron got up and entered the living room, leaving his girlfriend and sister alone in kitchen.

"So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked Ginny gently, giving her arm a pat. "Still feel like you're going to throw up?"

"Yeah, I really hope I feel better tomorrow. It's probably just a twenty-four hour bug," Ginny answered dismissively.

"Ginny, what if you're not sick? What if you're-?" Hermione began.

"For Heaven's sake, Hermione, keep your voice down!" Ginny hissed urgently, her eyes darting to the door that lead to the living room to make sure no one was about to enter. "And I can't be the P word, I'm on the potion."

"Why? Don't you and Harry want children?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Well we thought we should wait a while we're still a little young to be parents," Ginny said quietly.

"Teddy doesn't seem to think so," Hermione pointed out.

Ginny was saved by Mrs. Granger calling Hermione's name. "Hermione, dear, I think I see your Uncle Lester's car coming up the driveway. Why don't you go out and greet them?" she suggested from upstairs.

Hermione groaned. Ginny looked out the window as two people got out of the car. "Is the young woman with him, your cousin Francesca?" Ginny inquired. Hermione nodded, resting her head on the table. "Is she the one who teases you and acts all superior, spoiled and is practically the muggle version of Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah, that's her. You know when she visited us for Christmas last year and I told her about Ron, she thought I was making him up because really why would anyone be interested in a reclusive bookworm like me," Hermione informed her crossly.

"Well don't worry about it. Ron's here so you can show him off. Plus you can show her that you're best friends with Harry Potter," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione gave Ginny a weird look. "Harry's not famous to muggles," Hermione reminded her.

Ginny had the decency to look sheepish. "Right, let's just introduce her to Ron," Ginny told her. Then she covered her mouth. "After I go throw up." With that, Ginny ran to the loo.

Hermione sighed, got up, faked a smile before opening the front door to welcome her Uncle Lester and Cousin Fran.

"Hermione, look how big you've gotten," Lester Granger greeted her with a hug. Hermione bit back a groan. She was in her twenties and her Uncle Lester still treated her as if she was small child not that she liked it very much when she was a child. Then again, she supposed that Uncle Lester's reception was much warmer than Fran's.

"Hello Hermione, I see your hair still resembles a bush as usual," Fran said coolly, walking briskly into the house.

"Oh ignore her, pumpkin, I think your hair looks lovely," Lester complimented her sweetly as he walked inside. Hermione closed the door after them. "So I hear from my brother that you've been hard at work at your job. I just hope your boss recognizes what a hard worker you are and is giving you the respect you deserve and gives you a promotion soon."

Hermione chuckled. "Well I have a lot of other coworkers who deserve to be promoted first, Uncle Lester," Hermione said modestly.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you do a better job than the whole lot of them. My Franny has yet to even find a job. I must say she takes after her mother, my ex-wife with her laziness," Lester joked.

Fran looked less then pleased at that comment. "Thank you, Father," she said, through gritted teeth, glaring at Hermione as though it was her fault that Lester had said she was lazy.

"Lester, old boy, it's good to see you," Dr. Granger boomed, hugging his brother. "Lester, I want you to meet a good friend of my daughter's, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Harry said pleasantly, shaking Lester's hand.

"And this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley," Hermione informed Lester, shooting her father a disapproving look. Out of the corner of Hermione's eyes, she saw Fran straighten up, smile coyly at Ron and give him a flirty wave. Hermione suppressed the urge to slap her.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Lester asked as Ginny had entered the room.

"Oh I'm Hermione's best friend, Ginny Potter. I'm Harry's wife and Ron's sister," Ginny explained. "You must be her Uncle Lester and Cousin Francesca. Nice to meet you two. I've heard lots about you."

"Oh there you are, Lester. Did your sister say when she was going to arrive?" Mrs. Granger asked sweetly, giving her brother in law a hug.

"She said she'd be here in an hour but you know Barb, that could mean she won't be here till tomorrow," Lester laughed fondly. "She'll probably find a pub or party to hang out at and come here with a hangover."

"I like the sound of your Aunt," Ginny commented in a low voice. "She's the one who knows about our you know what, right?" Hermione nodded.

"She's in her forties for goodness sake. I don't know why she insists on acting like a teenager," Dr. Granger said critically.

"Justin," Mrs. Granger warned, giving her husband a look before changing the subject. "Is Nate coming or is he still studying in the United States?"

"He said he'd be here by tomorrow," Dr. Granger answered. "Honestly I don't know how that boy turned out so well when his mother was such a party girl."

"Come on now, Justin. Barb is special just like Hermione," Lester remarked.

Fran scowled. "Yes because we all know how freaking special she is," Fran snapped scathingly, storming upstairs.

"Wow, Grangers are not subtle when they dislike someone, are they?" Ginny whispered to Hermione who elbowed her to be quiet.

* * *

_**Wow, over 500 views and it hasn't even been a month yet. Thank you guys.  
**_

_**By the way, can you tell which of Hermione's relatives knew Harry's parents? I tried to give you a little clue in the last few lines but I didn't want to make it too obvious. Although, it's kinda clear that being subtle isn't a strength of mine. **_

_**Anyway tell me what you think and please give a guess. I really want to know if you guys can figure out which relative knew Harry's parents. **_

_**Have a great day. Love you all. **_


End file.
